


I Don't Wanna Go To School

by co8alt8looded



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Humanstuck, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/co8alt8looded/pseuds/co8alt8looded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transfer student from France Meulin Leijon didn't expect much from her experience in high school, but when she starts dating the seemingly nice Kurloz Makara, the once straight A perfect student is falls victim to the illusion of true love. </p><p>The steep plummet into risky behavior and dropping grades begins to worry her friends, it seemed as though everyone but her saw the bad in her new boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Go To School

Day started 2/4/15

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and Ill be honest, Im not entirelu sure of what Im doing, i have an idea of what I want to do but I'm not entirely certain of how I am going to go about putting the story into words.
> 
> you can follow my tumblr: Slonkey
> 
> If the story hasn't updated message me and Ill either go back to working on it or Ill explain why I haven't been able to update it


End file.
